It's as easy as maybe
by Prumery
Summary: Alfred could deal with the fact that Gilbert is asexual. But he sometimes wishes he could at least... touch him. Gilbert is willing to do anything for his boyfriend, and he could give in every once in a while,... Right?


Alfred had never had a problem with Gilbert's sexuality, or lack thereof.

But it was starting to turn into a problem.

Without meaning to, and this he knew because Gilbert had discovered in his teens that he was asexual after a couple of years of sex, Gilbert had been riling up Alfred's hormones. He's brush his fingers over his thighs, over his cheeks and sometimes Alfred would find himself in their room taking a deep breath of Gilbert's pillow and trying not to feel rejected. Mostly because Gilbert never ment to make him feel rejected, quite the contrary, the albino would make up the sexual moments with candies and presents and things that made Alfred fall head over heels in love with him every day.

Alfred loved him.

But the lack of physical love was making Alfred shrug away from Gilbert's touches. He didn't want the touches, not in that way.

Gilbert would knit his brows and run his fingers through Alfred's hair how he liked it, but Alfred would respond.

"S-stop that tickles."

And would swat his hand.

Gilbert knitted his brows and wouldn't say anything.

That is, until he realized that there was a silence around them and there was a weird... tension in the air. That Alfred would look away from him when Gilbert was changing and when he left, he'd avoid his kisses because his face would turn bright red and he'd linger too long.

So finally-

"Alfred, are you sexually frustrated?"

The blonde swore as a plate slipped from his grasp and fell into the water. He turned to Gilbert with wide eyes and he swallowed.

Gilbert stared at him from above his novel and his eyes were not judging, but curious.

"N...No..."

Gilbert rolled his bright red eyes and he sighed.

"Honey."

"I'm not."

"Tell me the truth."

"I'm not."

Alfred angrily said and slammed his hands on the sink. His eyes were misty and he stared at Gilbert and swallowed.

"I'm. Not."

Gilbert stared with an understanding face, not judging and not sentimental.

"Alfred, I told you that if you want to have sex with someone, you can do it. I don't bother if you fuck someone el-"

There was a whimper and Gilbert shut up as Alfred's cheeks covered in tears.

"But i don't want anyone else..." Alfred whimpered and then began to cry. He covered his face and began to sob gently.

immediately, Gilbert wrapped his arms around Alfred who began to fight him and struggled.

"No, no! Stop!"

"Alfred, look at me." Gilbert turned the young man's face to his and held his cheeks. Big blue eyes filled with tears stared at him and Gilbert swallowed.

Sometimes he hated that he couldn't feel anything sexually, because god Alfred was perfect. His soft face and pretty skin attracted Gilbert in ways that he couldn't show.

Gilbert and him had dated for almost two years, and the first time Alfred tried to get him off, he couldn't even get him up. Alfred had been confused, but after Gilbert explained, Alfred understood.

And after that, Alfred had opened up to almost all sexualities, including his own. He had found out he was gay and gender fluid. Sometimes he'd put on some eyeliner and wear tighter shirts and Gilbert would smile.

But now...

Alfred sobbed into his arms and he whispered words that made Gilbert feel bad about not gratifying his little bird. He kissed the blonde's head over and over and gently rubbed his shoulders.

He then promised himself that he'd give Alfred what he wants.

* * *

A couple of days later, as Alfred finally was going back to normal and not feeling rejected, he came home to silence.

Alfred froze.

Gilbert worked at an online job and usually stayed home and cleaned. Alfred worked as a firefighter and would sometimes come home really late and Gilbert would be gone.

But... it was because he had a surprise for him, like their anniversary. Or if he was it was because he was out-of-town and had cleaned and made him some food.

But instead.

He felt someone wrap their arms around his stomach and he froze.

"Hey, sweetie."

Alfred shuddered and his eyes fluttered closed as he felt a soft breathe at his neck and he bit his lip. His eyes rolled into his head as he felt Gilbert gently rub in between his legs.

"Gilbert... Gilbert you do-"

"Sh, it's okay..."

Gilbert licked the shell of the teen's ear and Alfred whimpered.

"Gilbert, you don't have-" A moan left Alfred's ear and Gilbert knew that the young man was trying not to show how much he actually wanted this, and Gilbert smiled.

"Yes i do. You've been a really good boy Alfred..." He whispered in his husky tone and Alfred mewled at the words. Gilbert found a while ago that Alfred was turned on by telling him how good he was. Alfred rubbed his backside against Gilbert's crotch and was surprised to find Gilbert hard.

"I thought... I though you couldn't-"

"I thought so too. But apparently it's been a while..." Gilbert said as Alfred bent forward slightly and groaned as Gilbert's hard on rub against a pressure point in between his plump rear.

Alfred moaned as Gilbert thrusted gently into his backside over and over and soon Alfred's eyes were filled with tears and he let out a noise.  
"Bedroom... please..."

Gilbert lifted him up gently and took him into the bedroom, laying him down and staring at him with soft eyes. Alfred was whimpering and trying hard to breath.

"Good boy... You're a really good boy aren't you, Alfred?"  
For some reason, Alfred loved being spoken to with a deep voice and soft undertones, since as soon as Gilbert said that Alfred smiled and purred into Gilbert's arm.

Gilbert leaned down and gently kissed his lips, making Alfred moan loudly into his mouth and hold him tighter. Gilbert knew that he was hard and knew that he found this attractive, but he didn't feel his orgasm coming or any sort of attraction outside of emotionally. He wished he did.

Especially as the blonde moaned his name when he kissed his collar and his neck and dragged his tongue down the boy's chest and made Alfred cry out in pleasure.

Gilbert felt Alfred rub his backside against Gilbert again and he smiled as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out Alfred's cock. It was hard and dripping and he could tell that his boyfriend was so close.

"Gil..Gilbert .. Please..." Alfred murmured as his strong and calloused fingers began to pump him, making him squirm and breath heavier and heavier.

Gilbert kept at it, seeing Alfred's eyes squint and tears drip down his cheeks. His lip was in between his teeth and his face was bright red.

"Alfred... you're amazing..." Gilbert whispered and with one more pull Alfred let out a loud moan and came into Gilbert's hand. He opened his eyes and Gilbert smiled at him.

Alfred smiled back and kissed Gilbert's nose.

Gilbert wiped his hand and then pulled off Alfred's pants and shrugged off his own.

Alfred stiffened.

"Gil, we don't have to-"

"Sh."

Gilbert kissed his lips and then grabbed something from beside him and popped it open. He squirted some lube into his fingers and then slid them inside Alfred's entrance.

The blonde let out a cry and threw himself back. His body ached to be touched and he knew that he might finish earlier than the times he'd had sex before, but he didn't care.

It'd been a while, and it was Gilbert touching him. He loved Gilbert, he loved him and he was willing to do something he's not used to just to make him happy.

Alfred grabbed a pillow and shoved his face into it, mewling into it as Gilbert began to speed up and pushed his legs farther apart. Alfred was sobbing as his finger hit something.

"GILBERT!"

He screamed and the albino smirked. He liked how responsive he was.

Gently he pulled out his own need and lubed himself up. He probably wouldn't cum, but he didn't mind as he saw Alfred's eyes widen.

"Shit, i forgot how big you were..." Alfred whispered and blinked at Gilbert. Gilbert felt his ego raise a little and he smiled.

"Just relax."

He said and then pushed himself into Alfred. Alfred bit his lip so hard he tasted blood and he groaned.

"Gilbert... God Gilbert..." Alfred stared at him with lidded eyes and a bloody mouth and Gilbert suddenly felt completly satisified.

Not sexually.

He knew that that was something he couldn't really get.

But emotionally...

Alfred was literally a moaning mess as he thrusted in and out of him and he kept saying over and over again that he loved him. His fingers pressed against Gilbert's shoulder's and his mouth kept making the shape of his name.

Gilbert was satisfied because Alfred was. Because Alfred wanted Gilbert, but he held back and kept loving him the way he was.

Alfred's arms were tightly wrapped around Gilbert's neck and his legs were pressing into his backside as Gilbert held him by his plump ass and thrusted harder and harder. Alfred was breathing raggedly, since he had cum at least twice.

Gently he laid his head on Gilbert's neck and murmured one last I love you before he came again and covered Gilbert's stomach with the sticky liquid that stained the sheets. Gilbert himself finished, though it was brief and not really satisfying, but it made Alfred gently mewl.

"Gilbert...?"

Gilbert shuddered as he lapped at Alfred's neck and suckled the slight red tinged skin. He gently laid the blonde down and slowly pulled out, making Alfred's eyes widen and then soften.

"Hm?"

Gilbert said as he lay beside him and Alfred snuggled into his arms, wincing at the slight pain.

"Did... you finish?"

Gilbert blinked. He didn't have an erection... but he also wasn't completly satisfied sexually.

Well he had never been satisfied sexually, it wasn't a thing for him.

"Well... I did orgasm..." He said and looked at Alfred, who stared at him with innocent eyes (even though Gilbert knows that Alfred was literally a demon in bed, seeing his past record and how high he screamed his name) and a soft smile.

"...You didn't like it huh..?" Alfred's eyes turned into sadness and he sighed heavily. His tanned face was still a tinge of red and the love marks on his skin showed what Gilbert tried to feel for him.

"Actually..." Gilbert stared at his face as he remembered the little mewls and winces and soft whispers. The looks that Alfred gave him and the glazed look of pleasure on his face.

Alfred stared at him, waiting for an answer, when Gilbert kissed his nose and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I wouldn't mind doing that a couple times a week if i get to see your cute little face when i'm fucking you."

Alfred blushed and then kicked.

"You're such a lecherous perv! How are you asexual!?"

Gilbert laughed really hard as Alfred blushed and fumbled and covered his face with his hands.

"I can be perverted all i want."

Alfred glared and then smirked.

"What if next time I wear that cute lingerie you like...?"

Gilbert froze...

"...Heh... Uhm.."

Alfred smirked.

"Now who's the lecher...?" Gilbert whispered.

Alfred only smacked him and blushed harder.

* * *

If i failed to correctly meet asexuality, then i am sorry, but this bunny wouldn't leave.


End file.
